


My shooting with you

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Summary: 非会员就可见的My time with U中的拍戏过程
Relationships: Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley





	My shooting with you

“Mr Lancelot，”伯纳走到吉姆桌前提醒他，“您已经工作了很长时间了。”

吉姆抬眼打量着他，一言不发。短短的几秒内空气中仿佛充满了某种雾气。“很好，”摄影室内的汉弗莱赞不绝口，“他们之间的性张力非常棒，远远超过我的想象。”

伯纳慢慢地绕道办公桌后。吉姆摘下眼镜，松了松领带，解开袖扣，旋转椅右转九十度，让伯纳刚好站在他两膝之间的一小点空位。

还好，至少到目前为止进展还算顺利，如果伯纳的耳朵没有那么红的话就更好了。吉姆想。“Come here,my boy.”说完，他暗叫糟糕，这次拍摄不在状态的是自己，问题出在经验丰富的Sir Lancelot本人身上——他太喜欢和伯尼文火慢炖感情了，直接推到上床反而使他不适应。

伯纳上半身半是试探半是急迫地往前探，直到吉姆可以毫不费力地扯掉他的领带和衬衫的位置。别他妈温柔起来，吉姆对自己暗喊，你他妈的本质上就是要潜规则了你的秘书。

不许亲吻，不须安慰。Sir Lancelot当然熟悉这种剧情设定里的基本套路。所以保险起见，吉姆扣住伯纳的手，把他一把按在了包浆漂亮的木质办公桌。伯纳惊喘一声，肩胛骨起伏着。他给伯纳的翘臀来了几巴掌，虽然隔着黑色西裤，却也足够让人咽口水。

吉姆熟练地把身下人的裤子拔下来。他就这个姿势扒过很多次人的裤子了，并且他们从背面看都区别不是很大，因此吉姆也能暂时不让他个人的情感影响工作内容。他把手指伸到身下人的嘴里，满意地拉出一根银丝，然后准备逐个用这些手指简单扩张。

他的第一根手指塞进去，伯纳浑身的肌肉明显紧张起来。“我伤到你了吗？”他下意识地凑到伯纳耳边问。后背上覆盖着突如其来的温度和皮肤接触让伯纳大脑宕机。“好想要”三个字差点直接穿过他的理智和喉咙冲到空气里。伯纳摇了摇头，一只手抬起来捂住自己的嘴，侧头看着吉姆，露出一只眼泪汪汪的蓝眼睛。

“新人的临场发挥能力很好。”摄影师一边看一边表扬了一句，“要是他们能把节奏把控得更不拖泥带水就好了，毕竟吉姆本不该费心管伯纳舒不舒服的。”

“啊请继续。”伯纳难耐地把臀部往吉姆手里送，"Mr Lancelot。"他的衬衫敞开，只有领带勉强维系着，好让屋子里情色的气息不那么直白。老天，吉姆觉察了伯纳自由发挥的小动作，他在桌上的文件纸上蹭着自己的乳头。如果是一样红艳的樱桃的话，苍白的打印纸上估计都该留下果汁渍了。

手指上的阻塞越来越小，吉姆放慢了解开腰带的过程。“咔哒”一声，伯纳脑子里绷着一根弦直接被挑断。几个小时前他还想跟这个英俊的男人按部就班地发展到床上，现在他们把中间过程压缩在一夜柏拉图式的缱绻里，直接快进到正题。Sir Lancelot一挺身入侵伯纳的身体。伯纳的思维被全部阻断，他放弃控制手掌捂住自己的嘴，他叫出来，像身后的人一推注射器的活塞芯杆，伯纳的喉咙里就要泄出一声呻吟。

伯纳思考着为什么自己已经接近自己喜欢的porn star，却还浪费了和他在一起的第一个晚上。大概是担心自己只能跟他做一次爱。做完以后他回花很长时间记住那一夜的Sir Lancelot或者忘掉他，再也不愿意订阅他的频道。

“你在走神，my private secretary。”吉姆一面推拉着自己的活塞芯杆，一面给伯纳的屁股惩罚性地来了一巴掌。伯纳的屁股非条件反射地绷紧，连带着甬道也绞紧了一下。他听见吉姆用气声爆了句粗口。真他妈的动听，伯纳收缩起自己的甬道，他感觉到吉姆掐在自己腰上的手力气变大，他得意极了。

也许是吉姆先前没控制住对伯尼的个人感情，动作都相对温和，但发觉了伯尼正在觊觎着这场情事的主导权，他该死的胜负欲也被激活了。吉姆咂着嘴：“You are not here to take the lead.”他弯下身子，凑到伯纳的耳边嚼着这几个字。伯纳浑身像过了电一样。Gosh,it's Sir Lancelot.

吉姆抽出来，拉起伯纳的肩膀把他转过来，重新插回去。他居高临下地看着伯纳，伯纳脸上的汗渍和未干的生理泪水无处遁形。他低头舔弄着伯纳的喉结，伯纳自暴自弃地闭起眼睛叫出来，顺便把自己整个脖颈往吉姆面前送。吉姆却停止了舔弄，他先用自己的嘴堵住伯纳的嘴，然后加快了抽插的动作。

现在只有吉姆能听见伯纳未遂的呻吟。他们疯狂地交换着口中的空气，伯纳红通通的嘴唇上满是唾液。吉姆感觉差不多了，他扣住伯纳的十指，重重地按在桌上。太粗暴了，浑身被人接管的快感让伯纳更用力地吮吸吉姆快要释放的东西。

最后一刻吉姆放开了伯纳的手指，他温柔地捧着伯纳的脸颊，继续堵上他的嘴。伯纳确确实实地感觉到吉姆的体液如何留在自己身体里，他激烈地回吻吉姆。

…不用想就知道汉弗莱现在的脸色比自己早上刚到时好看不了多少。趁汉弗莱还没冲出来之前，吉姆甩下一句“你懂的嘛，新人。得好好交流之后才好配合”就抱着伯纳开溜了。

确实，他们已经在为重拍而好好交流了。非常专业，非常敬业。


End file.
